shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Local Mafia Boss/Strike Force
Sergeant Muller, Marine in the Crusaders, looked down at the Planet below him in barely disguised disgust. "Alien scum" he spat venomously. The Krentau did not expect an attack. Praetoria had not shown any sign of aggression. That is, until 50 Battle Barges came out of Hyperspace in orbit around an Industrial World on the Border. As the drop pods smashed into the ground, disgorging troops, Muller was struggling to free his pulse rifle from the Sheathe he had put it in. The heat of the Drop pods stabilising rockets had melted the sheathe onto the rifle, and stuck it in position. The rest of Muller's 5 man squad was already moving forwards, gunning down fleeing defenders. Except Private Henderson, who simply stared at the rest of the squad, eyes full of pity. Henderson did not know why the rest of the squad was so certain in their hatred of the aliens. Hendersonhad never met an alien before, and bore them no ill will. He did, however, follow orders, and they had been ordered to take the planet from the aliens, this signalling the beginning of the Great Crusade. He looked up. The aliens had been routed from the defensive trenches. The squad's objective was not theses trenches, however, but the Installation. It was a huge fortification, with mines and factories within its walls, and years worth of food and water. A siege was out of the question. Sergeant Muller had finally freed his rifle, and moved to join the rest of the squad; Sterling, Henderson, Harris and Scott. The five of them were one squad. 20 squads had been dropped in. The entire company. Muller estimated that of those, 5 squads had been destroyed or rendered useless. Fredrichson leaned against the vast bombardment cannon that he commanded. He was a gunner aboard the Battle Barge "Lionheart". Only one man was needed for each gun; they were fully automatic. He had zeroed the gun on Installation 5, which was the last Installation targeted by the invasion force, and was the only one still holding out. The Gun fired, and Fredrichson jumped. He looked down at the target. A small explosion blossomed upon it. He sighed. They didn't have time to waste slowly cracking this last Installation open. A movement caught his eye. He stared out of the hatch in disbelief, as a blunt, stubby ship flew past. It was a bombarder. No weapons, no shields, 1 crew member. He saw the hull of the ship shimmer, and guessed that the crew member had QTed out. The Bombarder began to glow as it entered the atmosphere. It was picking up speed. Soon, 200 tonnes of superheated Steel was going to hit that installation. They were not going to wait for the small guns to take it out, then. Henderson lay in one of the defensive trenches, as bullets whistled overhead. Scott's sightless gaze bored into him. Scott had been a moment too slow, and had caught a bullet in the throat. Harris had been blown apart by a booby trapped dugout. Sterling and Muller were pinned down, 50 metres to his left. Henderson's com buzzed. It was Muller "Private, we are going to attempt to move forwards. Cover us. Confirm" "Confirm" muttered Henderson, raising his rifle and preparing to lay down suppressing fire. "NOW" Muller yelled, and vaulted out of the trench. Henderson began to fire on the defenders of the Installation, but the bullet had already begun to move, burying itself in Muller's skull. He dropped without a sound. Sterling remained in the trench, and gave Henderson the thumbs up. He was okay. Henderson smiled, and looked up. Then he saw it. A mass of molten steel, AA gun fire crackling around it, to no avail. Henderson dived into a dugout, as the blob of liquid metal hit the installation. Droplets of steel shot out in all directions, hardening in midair. Sterling was still smiling when his head was split open by a lump of steel as big as a fist. But none of that mattered to the Generals. They had taken the planet in 1 hour. The Crusade was underway, and by Mandela it was going fast. Category:Blog posts